Again?
by vialesana
Summary: Sang Kazekage yang kerap disibukkan oleh tumpukan tugas setiap hari akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk pulang lebih awal malam ini. Namun ia justru mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkannya dari sang istri, Haruno Sakura. Sequel dari fic "Our Baby". Warning!: Canon, etc.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> Canon, OOC?, etc.  
><strong>AN:** Special fic buat Gaara Sama + sequel dari "**Our Baby**"! (;

.

**Again?**  
><em>(don't like? don't read.)<em>

.

Temperatur kian rendah, hembusan angin menyapu permukaan kulit Sang Godaime Kazekage, merangsang sekujur tubuhnya hingga sedikit menggigil. Pemimpin termuda di antara kelima Kage negara besar itu menapakkan kakinya, melangkah pada sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya.

Seperti biasa dan selalu saja ia pulang larut akibat susunan kewajiban sebagai pemimpin Sunagakure. Namun ia beruntung, hari ini jadwal kerjanya tak terlalu membuatnya tersiksa. Ketika seluruh tugas terbayarkan, ia sigap menutup dokumen dan pulang.

"Selamat datang kembali, Gaara!"

Istri Sang Kazekage tersebut sontak menyambutnya hangat seraya membukakan pintu rumah. Haruno Sakura, Kunoichi menawan dari Konoha itu telah menemani Gaara selama hampir 3 tahun.

"Sakura," sahut Gaara dengan menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia mendekap merengkuh kedua pinggul wanita berambut merah muda itu. Gaara lantas mengecup lembut dan mesra kening istrinya.

Sakura mengulum senyum khasnya. Baru ia ingin bicara, tampak makhluk mungil berpiyama biru muda tengah merangkak mendekati Gaara dan Sakura. Keitaro, atau mereka biasa menyebutnya Kei. Mulut mungil bayi 9 bulan itu menyeringai lebar, disusul senyum tipis kedua orang tuanya. Kei seolah mengerti kepulangan ayahnya, turut menyambut mendatangi pintu masuk mendampingi ibunya.

Gaara merenggangkan lengannya yang sedari tadi merengkuh pinggul sang istri. Ia kemudian membungkuk, merentangkan tangannya dan meraih buah hatinya ke dalam dekapan hangat. Gaara mencium rambut merah darah Kei. Kazekage muda itu menghirup wangi bayinya sambil sesekali mengusap-usap punggung kecilnya.

"Kei kangen ayah, ya…" ujar Sakura.

Gaara yang mendengarpun mendengus, "Kukira dia sudah tidur."

"Sebentar lagi," sahut Sakura. "Lihat, baru kubilang, si kecil langsung menguap," sambungnya yang melihat Kei membuka mulut dan mengucek wajahnya.

"Kau tidurkan Kei saja selagi aku makan." Gaara mengusulkan.

.

.

Sakura membelai kepala putra mungilnya yang telah terlelap dalam box bayi. Paras lucu dan menggemaskan terpampang jelas, membuat Sakura ingin mencubit gemas pipi Kei berkali-kali.

"Sudah tidur?" desis Gaara. Pria Sabaku itu memasuki ruangan, lalu berjalan menghampiri istrinya. Ia menyentuh sebelah bahu Sakura dari belakang, ikut mengamati Kei yang sibuk menyelami mimpi indah.

Sakura tak lama berhenti mengusap kepala Kei dan berdiri tegap, "Dia mirip sekali denganmu," ujar Sakura menghela napas. Ia menyandarkan kepala ke dada sang suami. "Rasanya baru kemarin aku merasakan gerakan Kei di sini." Sakura melanjutkan, mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke perutnya.

Gaara tersenyum menunduk, menatap Sakura, "Kau menjaganya dengan sangat baik," puji Gaara.

"Menjaga kandungan adalah tanggung jawab wanita, kan?" kata Sakura. Ia membenarkan posisi tubuhnya dan memutar menghadap Gaara. "Tapi semua itu tak akan berhasil sepenuhnya tanpa dukungan ayahnya. Kau juga telah menjagaku dan Kei dengan baik, Gaara," sambung Sakura seraya menangkup sisi wajah Gaara.

"Aa, aku tahu," balas pria itu.

"Ah, ada hal spesial yang belum kau tahu hari ini." tiba-tiba Sakura menyeringai.

"Hal apa?" Gaara mengerutkan kening.

"Tak lama lagi Kei punya seorang adik," jelas Sakura.

"K-kau hamil?" Gaara tercekat.

Wanita itu memanggut senang.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Tadi siang aku periksa ke dokter kandungan, lalu mereka bilang aku positif mengandung. Habis… aku curiga, akhir-akhir ini aku sering mual."

Gaara mendengus tersenyum, "Kei pasti bisa menjadi kakak yang hebat," ujarnya seraya kemudian mengusap perut sakura.

"Mhmm, kupikir juga begitu," angguk Sakura. "Tapi, kali ini kau tak akan mengidam lagi seperti waktu dulu, kan?" ia berkelakar.

Sakura mengingat insiden lucu nan terlupakan kala tengah mengandung Kei. Kejadian di mana Gaara tiba-tiba tak dapat tidur hanya karena mengidam sesuatu yang menyebabkan Sakura harus memasak makanan tengah malam. Yang jauh lebih menarik, Gaara bahkan mual hampir setiap paginya. Padahal Sakura sendiri tak lagi merasakan itu. Sikap suka mengidam sungguh bukan sifat seorang Sabaku no Gaara.

"Akan kucoba untuk menahannya," jawab Gaara.

Sakura terkekeh, menempelkan keningnya ke kening Gaara. Jarak tubuh mereka kian merapat. Sakura memeluk leher Gaara. Ia membiarkan pria itu kembali merengkuh pinggulnya. Kini, sepasang warna _emerald_ dan _aquamarine_ menyatu sempurna. Mereka seolah tak mempedulikan keberadaan Kei yang tertidur lelap.

Kepala Sang Kazekage mendekat, napasnya menyapu bibir bagai hembusan angin semata. Sakura membuka rongga mulutnya seakan menuruti komando Gaara, membiarkannya melumat bibirnya dengan gairah dan lapar. Kunoichi itu nyaris mengeluarkan lenguhan keras akibat Gaara mulai meluncaskan birahi, namun lenguhan tersebut sedikit dikecilkannya agar tak membangunkan makhluk mungil mereka. Sang Kazekage menggerakkan tangannya, menangkup lembut kedua sisi wajah wanitanya. Deru napas mulai memburu. Benang tipis _saliva_ terputus pada area dagu serta sudut bibir. Gaara tak kunjung menghentikan aktivitas panasnya. Sosok Sakura benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri sampai akhirnya mereka kehabisan oksigen dan energi.

Tak lama mereka terdiam. Suasana ruangan hanya berisikan suara jangkrik di luar sana. Pasangan suami istri itu saling bertukar pandang. Iris mata mereka tak ada yang perpaling satupun seperti tak akan pernah bosan memandang.

"Gaara…" panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Ada satu hal lagi yang belum kusampaikan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara," ucap Sakura tersenyum. "Kau pasti lupa hari ini adalah hari kelahiranmu, hm?"

"Kau tahu aku, kan?" Gaara mendengus.

Sakura tertawa kecil seraya menutup mulutnya, "Lantas kapan Kazekage ini akan mengingat ulang tahunnya?"

"Biar istriku yang terus mengingatnya."

"Mau mengelak nih?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, memukul pelan dada Gaara.

Pria itu ikut tersenyum, kembali mengecup kening sang istri, "Tapi aku berterima kasih padamu," ujarnya.

Sakura tak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya menaikkan sepasang alisnya.

"Terima kasih, karena kau memberiku hadiah terindah malam ini," sambung Gaara. Ia membelai perut Sakura, menunjukkan tujuan pembicaraan.

Mengerti. Sakura sigap merengkuh suaminya, menenggelamkan kepala di dada bidangnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia di sana dan berkata, "Sama-sama, Gaara."

.

**The End**

.

Selamat ulang tahun, Gaara Sama! ^^  
>Maaf cuma bisa bikin fic super pendek buat sequel Our Baby.<br>Semoga ceritanya masih bisa menghibur (T_T)  
>Maaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau apapun di dalamnya. ^^<p>

.

**Regards,**

_vialesana_


End file.
